Travesuras de una Diosa
by KimihikoHimura-Sama
Summary: Ya estaba cansada de no intervenir alguien tenia que ayudar a esos niños, además... era una perfecta oportunidad para hacerle una travesura a Tsukiyomi-Sama. SxH
1. Travesura

_Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes en la presente obra no me pertenecen (a excepción de los personajes propios que son pocos), pero al contrario la trama es totalmente mía por ello esta prohibida su copia sin mi previa autorización._

 _-Diálogo-_

 _\- Acción._

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* cambio de escena_

 _Nota de la autora: la trama no va a ser apegada al manga en este fic, al igual que los personajes tendrán ligeros cambios de personalidad gracias a diversos eventos y además posible y ligero lenguaje soez._

 _¡Ahora si, a leer!_

.

-¡Yumeeeeee!- El grito celestial de mi querido jefe resonó hasta hacer vibrar el espejo de mi peinadora

-grndlakqish- Masculle unas cuantas cosas que ni yo entendía mientras cepillaba mi cabello con la calma que no tenia, me puse unos zarcillos sencillos de perla y acomode mi cabello azul-violáceo oscuro "Espero te de un ataque mientras esperas explotador de sirvientes" Pensé bastante enfuruñada para alisar mi Furisode azul cielo con motivos nocturnos en azul oscuro y caminar donde mi "querido" señor.

-YUME- Dijo gruñendo uno de los kamis mas apuesto de nuestro mundo -Tenias que ir al mundo humano hace 10 minutos, desperdicias la energía de los sueños- Y el mas codicioso -Vete a trabajar ya-

-jagqijqhaj miles de años trabajando de sirvienta y ni un gracias- Bufé por lo bajo a riesgo de ser degrada, pero como Tsukiyomi es un codicioso y yo la mejor recolectora de la energía de los sueños pues... me salvaba un poco de ser degrada a sirvienta del "Buen" Susanoo mejor conocido como: señor de la guerra (Desorden), violencia (gritos) y sangre (Trabajo hasta llorar) ¡oh! Se me olvidaba mencionar el otro titulo SoySexyYPorEsoYoMandoOk todo un encanto... si...

En fin. Me aproxime a la parte mas alta del castillo de mi señor y atravesé el portal que me llevaría a mi lugar de trabajo usual: Konoha habían muchas personas interesante, yo solo entraba en sus sueños (Nada de intervenciones) era como ver eso que los humanos llaman "películas". Me adentre caminando, a veces mi presencia era sentida por algún gato, miembro del clan Hyüga o ANBU pero siempre se lo atribuían a la paranoia (no puedo decir lo mismo de los gatos). A paso calmo llegue a un pequeño apartamento de aspecto estéril y con una foto de 3 Gennin y un Jounin cada uno con una expresión distinta, me acerque a la cama donde estaba un niño con cabello negro pegado a la frente por el sudor y dando vueltas por la cama -Una pesadilla- Susurré, ya sabia de cual se trataba había visitado infinidad de veces a ese niño... también a su hermano. Me dolía el corazón de verlo así pero Tsukiyomi era claro :-Yume, NO intervengas. eso es cosa de las destinos-

-Imbécil- Masculle pensando en mi jefe mientras extendía mis manos y hacia una posición de manos similar a lo que los shinobis determinaban el sello de la harmonia (con la izquierda) y uno similar a la mitad de un diamante encogiendo el meñique un poco (con la mano derecha juntando ambas) para asi proyectarme a la mente del niño.

-¿Nii-San... m-me vas a-a mat-tar?- Esas crudas palabras fueron las primeras que escuche mientras bajaba la cabeza y empezaba a reunir energía "kami... Tsukiyomi... no puedo seguir ignorando esto, pero si hago algo Tsukiyomi me degradara... Ufmmm" Pensé ya algo mas angustiada "Nee~ Tsukiyomi no puede hacer nada si no sabe, además solo sera una travesura bondadosa... el no tiene por que saber que paso algo" murmuro la voz malvada en mi cabeza "Nunca te llama por tu nombre, siempre: Yume esto, Yume, Yume, Yume a pesar de que mismo te nombro Tsukihime... hazle honor a tu nombre" concluyo su monólogo y me mordi el labio, las destino me iban a colgar en cuanto lo supieran, saque de la manga de mi Furisode algo similar a una bola de cristal mediana y empecé a acumular la energía allí para con paso decidido esfumar a Itachi Uchiha y tomar la forma de Mikoto Uchiha para acercarme a un paralizado niño

-¡Oh mi bebé!- acaricie su cabeza como siempre lo hacia Mikoto en sus sueños con ternura y voz suave

-O-Oka-San- Dijo Sasuke abriendo sus ojos con pavor -T-tú estas muerta.- Me miro o mejor dicho miro a Mikoto con recelo

-¿Y eso que?- Sonreí con ternura y tristeza -Una madre siempre cuida de su bebé sin importar donde este- acaricie su cabello y mire alrededor -¿Damos un paseo Sasuke-Kun?- Dije ofreciéndole mi mano

-Mmm- El ver como el labio de Sasuke temblaba y sus ojos se ponían brillosos por un instante me dolió horriblemente -Esta bien Oka-San- Dijo tomando mi mano con fuerza como si en cualquier momento me fuera a desaparecer

-¡Muy bien Sasuke-Kun!- Sonreí al mejor estilo Mikoto Uchiha que podía imitar -Conozco el lugar perfecto- Sonrei mientras me preparaba para conectar los sueños de dos niño, eso me dejaría agotada mas tarde pero tenia que ir allí, la mente de aquella niña era el lugar mas bonito y tranquilo que conocía pero a la vez el mas preocupante, ella era mi segunda niña Hinata Hyüga había seguido los sueños de la madre de ella (Hana Hyüga) y luego los de la hija. Últimamente los sueños de Hinata se volvían mas frágiles y se tornaban en pesadillas donde debía elegir entre su hermana (a la cual adoraba, a pesar de que la mocosa era una prepotente de lo peor cuando su padre estaba cerca), su Clan (el cual era una pila de estirados) y por ultimo pero no menos importante la pesadilla recurrente ahora era tener que usar el sello en su primo porque este la intentaba matar y su padre no hacia nada... eso era perturbador

-¿A si?- Pregunto receloso con una cara fría

-¿Te acuerdas de los jardines que siempre visitábamos cuando eras muy pequeño?- Sonreí recordando uno de los sueños de Mikoto donde tomaba el te frente a una encantadora peliazul de larga melena tomada en una cola baja y Sasuke jugaba con una bebé un año menor que el con cabello azul

-Hmp- Vi como Sasuke fruncía las cejas en un gesto de concentración total -El Jardín de los Hyüga- Murmuro frunciendo la cejas -Creí que a Oto-San no le gustaba que fueras- alzo la ceja interrogante y yo solo Sonreí con mas ganas sudando frío en mi interior levemente "Los Uchihas y Hyügas no se llevaban desde al menos 8meses antes de la masacre... piensa rápido Tsukihime" pensé sin perder la calma

-Lo se, pero nunca pude olvidar ese precioso jardín- Murmuré mirando al frente -Sabes que me encantan las flores- Afirme, siempre que entraba a la casa Uchiha Habían flores preciosas, pero luego de que los Uchihas rompieran relación con los Hyügas solo habían lavandas y pocos días antes de la masacre Mikoto adorno la casa con lirios... ella al igual que su esposo sabían que Itachi los planeaba masacrar, los padres tienen un sexto sentido en lo que respecta a los hijos después de todo -¿Vamos con Hinata-Chan?- pregunte abriendo un portal y Sasuke asintió no muy convencido.

...CONTINUARA...

 _PDT: perdonen me por favor cualquier error u horror ortográfico ya que no tengo a un beta que me ayude a editar y a veces me distraigo y bueno U -Risas nerviosas- cualquier critica(CONSTRUCTIVA) u comentario/apoyo sera bien recibida esto tiene planeado ser un SasuHina pero como todo, conmigo, esta sujeto a cambio_

 _Besos._

 _Kimihiko Himura-Sama_


	2. Encuentros

Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes en la presente obra no me pertenecen (a excepción de los personajes propios que son pocos), pero al contrario la trama es totalmente mía por ello esta prohibida su copia sin mi previa autorización.

-Diálogo-

\- Acción.

"Pensamiento"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* cambio de escena

Nota de la autora: la trama no va a ser apegada al manga en este fic, al igual que los personajes tendrán ligeros cambios de personalidad gracias a diversos eventos y además posible y ligero lenguaje soez.

Notas personales de la autora y agradecimientos al final.

¡Ahora si, a leer!

Agarre la mano de Sasuke firmemente y juntos entramos en el portal (Era de color azul marino con lila en forma de ovalo) en un instante habíamos entrado a un dojo tradicional "¡Diantres y centellas!" Pensé "¡¿Otra pesadilla?!" Sonreí suavemente a Sasuke e hice abrir una puerta del Dojo que daba a el jardín

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿me esperarias afuera?- Pregunte lo mas similar a Mikoto Uchiha posible, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Oka-San- Dijo Sasuke y soltó mi mano a regañadientes y salio al jardín

-Vuelvo en un momento Sasuke-Kun- Dije para darme media vuelta y dejar mi molestia ser visible "Un instante" pensé molesta y abrí la puerta del Dojo justo a tiempo para ver a Hinata intentando luchar contra Neji Hyüga, que la golpeaba con brutalidad y al resto del clan mirándola con desprecio (incluidos en primer lugar su padre y HanabiMocosaPrepotente).

-Que vergüenza para el clan que Hinata haya nacido una Hyüga- Dijo un viejo desconocido que posiblemente pertenecía al consejo de vejestor... ermmm ancianos... si... eso.

-¡Y-o n-no so-y un-na ver-vergu-verguenza!- Se intento defender Hinata y Neji le dio un potente golpe de palmas al estomago que seguramente le hubiera cerrado los canales de chakra en un suspiro

-Claro que lo eres- Dijo Neji reuniendo Chakra en sus manos y inmediatamente Hinata hizo la posición para activar el sello -Tan débil, ni aun ahora eres capaz de defenderte- Dijo listo para dar el golpe final -No eres una Hyüga. Eres una vergüenza- Concluyo al ver que Hinata deshacía la posición de manos que activaba el sello maldito

-No es debilidad.- Dije segura mientras tomaba su muñeca con fuerza a pesar de saber que era solo una pesadilla -Se llama amor, y es mucho mas valioso y poderoso que tu odio- concluí para drenar la energía que lo componía y uno a uno los Hyüga's presentes se desaparecieron

-¿Qui-quien eres?- Pregunto Hinata nerviosa

-Una amiga de tu madre- Sonreí señalándome ya que aun tenia la apariencia de Mikoto Uchiha

-U-Uchi-ha-Sa-Sama- Tartamudeo aun mas nerviosa Hinata

-Relajate Hinata-Chan- Sonreí al ver que Hinata a pesar del tiempo aun recordaba a Mikoto Uchiha -Respira antes de hablar y tardate todo el tiempo que necesites para que no te través al hablar- La ayude a pararse del suelo -Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo después de todo- Eso en parte era cierto.

-E-tto- Murmuro Hinata nerviosa tomando una bocanada de aire -Uchiha-S-sama... ¿que hace usted aqui?- Dijo pausadamente mirando el piso

-Venia a ver como estabas- Sonreí dulcemente como había visto a Mikoto hacer en su juventud -Mmm... ¿Quienes eran los demás presentes en el Dojo?- Dije pasando los dedos por el flequillo de la niña, ya conocía a la mayoría pero eso no lo tenia que saber ella

-Oto-Sama, Hanabi-Chan, Neji-Nii-San, la rama principal, el abuelo y el consejo de ancianos- Dijo Hinata cabizbaja mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Ya veo- Mumure suavemente mientras me ponía de rodillas y le alzaba la barbilla -Hinata-Chan no se si tu Oto-San te contó alguna vez el porque Hana-Chan te coloco Hinata- La mire con ternura

-A O-oto-Sama no le-e gusta hablar de Oka-Sama- Dijo Hinata haciendo un esfuerzo colosal por no tartamudear, lo podía notar por como temblaban sus ojos y labios al hablar

"Es hora. El primer cambio debe comenzar" Me dije mentalmente para asegurarme de influir un poco de mi energía y reparar un poco de la psique herida de Hinata y fijar lo que diría en su mente

-Hana-Chan te llamo "lugar soleado" que se traduce como Hinata porque tenia la esperanza de que tu fueras el nuevo futuro del Clan Hyüga, que lo guiarás con compasión y amor- Dije con una sonrisa mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin dejarme intimidar por las lágrimas que la niña amenazaba con dejar fluir -Sabia que atravesarías pruebas duras pero también tenia la fe de que sin importar lo que viniera tendrías la determinación y coraje necesarios para proteger lo que amabas-

-Pe-ero yo n-no soy fuerte- Murmuro Hinata al borde del llanto

-Solo porque tu clan lo diga, no significa que sea cierto- Dije para levantarme suavemente -Tu mayor debilidad no esta en tu corazón- Señale el lugar mencionado -Esta en tu mente, tus miedos reprimen tu potencial- Sonreí y me concentre en desaparecer el Dojo el cual se convirtió en mariposas blancas que se fueron volando

-¿C-como?- Murmuro Hinata respirando profundamente para controlarse mirando el jardín frente a ella

-Tengo muchos trucos- Dije con una sonrisa chasqueando mis dedo cambiando el uniforme sucio de Hinata por su ropa habitual -Ven a tomar el té con Sasuke-Kun y conmigo Hinata-Chan- Tome su mano sin darle opciones

-Esta-a bien Uchiha-Sa-sama- Dijo Hinata un poco sorprendida por el drástico cambio de actitud pero Mikoto era así... y yo realmente no puedo decir que sea mucho mejor que ella en esa área

-Por favor solo Mikoto-San, de la otra forma me siento vieja- Reí suavemente mientras observaba a Sasuke estar sentado con cara inexpresiva mientras se apoyaba en un árbol

-¡Yo n-no quería decir eso!¡lo siento!- Dijo Hinata y no pude hacer mas que reír con ganas "Oh mi pequeña, si supieras mi edad en años humanos te desmayas" pensé con gracia yo soy bastante joven para un sirviente en la dimensión celestial, en la humana no tanto

-Descuida- Sonreí para parar a un metro mas o menos de Sasuke -Sasuke-Kun ella es Hinata-Chan hija de Hana Hyüga mi amiga, cuando eran mas pequeños jugaban juntos aunque muy posiblemente no se acuerden del todo bien- Presente

-Hmp- Hizo Sasuke seguido de una ligera inclinación de cabeza en señal de reconocimiento

-Hinata-Chan este es Sasuke-Kun mi Hijo- Lo presente con una sonrisa

-Un gusto Uchiha-San- Dijo Hinata de manera muy pausada para no tartamudear realmente me parecía adorable que realmente me hiciera caso

-Muy bien ahora que ya se presentaron- Sonreí -Podemos tomar el té y aprovechar de ponernos al día- baje la mirada para mirar a los dos menores -¿Ustedes que dicen?-

Sasuke miro a Hinata con recelo y tuve el ligero pensamiento de que Sasuke esperaba que Hinata hiciera algo raro

-E-sta bien Mikoto-Sama- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida y busco las cosas en una canasta que estaba "Casualmente" cerca al igual que una tetera de agua hirviendo

-Perfecto- Sonreí con ganas y luego sentí una ligera punzada en la muñeca "El tiempo se pasa volando" pensé faltaba poco para el amanecer (Me di cuenta de ello gracias a la punzada, es peligroso quedarse atrapado dentro de un sueño para alguien como yo) "Con suerte podre hacer mas la próxima vez" pensé

CONTINUARA...

¡Hola mis bellas/os! Que alegría que les haya gustado la historia (no pensé que seria tan bien recibida) iba a poner un apartado especial para responder y agradecer a esas hermosuras que comentaron añadieron a favoritos o pusieron el fic en alerta pero ya que casi no voy a tener tiempo esta semana si no actualizaba hoy quedaba para la otra semana y no las quería dejar sin cap.

Pregunta: ¿Que les parece el rumbo de la historia? Al principio quería hacerla un poco mas rápida pero como cada personaje tiene una situación distinta y problemas distintos creó que es mejor tomarlo con calma en el siguiente si habrá mas interacción SasuHina

Mil besos

Kimihiko Himura-Sama.


	3. Marcas

Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes en la presente obra no me pertenecen (a excepción de los personajes propios que son pocos), pero al contrario la trama es totalmente mía por ello esta prohibida su copia sin mi previa autorización.

-Diálogo-

\- Acción.

"Pensamiento"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* cambio de escena

Nota de la autora: la trama no va a ser apegada al manga en este fic, al igual que los personajes tendrán ligeros cambios de personalidad gracias a diversos eventos y además posible y ligero lenguaje soez.

Notas personales de la autora y agradecimientos al final.

¡Ahora si, a leer!

Luego de un rato charlando y sintiendo que poco a poco el brazo me escocía un poco, había llegado al punto que esperaba para dar inicio a mis planes.

-Y dime Sasuke-Kun- Dije sonriendo tiernamente -¿Como te va en la academia ninja?- Pregunte curiosa (Podía saberlo si quisiera pero eso exigiría mi entera concentración y dedicación cosa, que obviamente, no podía hacer)

-Hmp- Sonrió de lado orgulloso con sus ojos chispeando como no lo hacían desde la masacre, me sentí aun mas culpable por no haber hecho nada antes "si hubiera hecho algo antes... ¿como serian las cosas ahora?... quien sabe." Pensé pero mejor me concentro -Soy el mejor en todo lo que hago Oka-San- Dijo Sasuke y juraría que su pecho se inflaba como un globo por el orgullo -Iruka-Sensei dijo que seria un gran Shinobi al servicio de la aldea gracias a mis habilidades cuando estaba en la academia- Concluyo sonriendo de lado

-Felicitaciones Sasuke-Kun- Desordene su cabello con una amplia sonrisa como estaba segura hubiera hecho Mikoto en público ya que se de sobra que Mikoto en casa era mas de comerse a sus "hombres" (entiéndase Sasuke y Itachi) a besos y abrazos asfixiantes -¿Y tú Hinata-Chan? ¿que tal te ha ido en tu camino ninja?- Pregunte aun sabiendo que Hinata no destacaba por ser la mas ilustre gennin

-Y-Yo E-tt-to- Hinata había empezado a tartamudear excesivamente de lo nerviosa que estaba así que decidí poner una mano en su hombro es señal de apoyo -Mmm- Hinata murmuró mientras "titiritaba como gelatina" como dirían lo humanos comúnmente y tomaba una gran, GRAN, bocanada de aire -Yo... no soy la mejor... pero de verdad me esfuerzo- Dijo muy lentamente con las mejillas rojas y la mirada baja

-¿Hmp?- Sasuke la miraba con curiosidad y una ceja alzada

-Oto-Sama dice que soy una deshonra para el clan- Dijo Hinata sincera, lo mas probable es que pensara que era un simple sueño al igual que Sasuke y que por eso no importaba si se desahogaba -El...el dijo que no me iba a... a entrenar mas porque... porque yo... yo no soy Hanabi y... el futuro del clan- Bajo la cabeza temblando ligeramente -No esta en mis torpes manos- Concluyo y pude notar como una lágrima caía por la mejilla porcelana de ella. Mi corazón se apretó de manera brusca, cosa que nunca creí posible, el dolor de Hinata era tan fácil de sentir como propio, las personas del entorno cercano siempre tienden a subestimar... a herir, quizás no de manera física (Aunque no dudaba que su padre en lo entrenamientos fuera duro con ella), si no con la palabras... esas duelen aun mas. Note como las manos de Sasuke se apretaban en su short blanco, el también se podía identificar con las palabras de Hinata... su padre tampoco brillaba por su excelencia paternal

-Hinata-Chan- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, no de Mikoto Uchiha sino mía de Tsukihime Megami -Sabes...- Tome sus dos manos y las mire con atención fijandome en la suavidad y las cicatrices que las adornaban -Cuando veo estas pequeñas manos, veo el futuro del Clan Hyüga, veo a una ninja dedicada y que en un futuro cercano sera muy poderosa- Continúe y note que Sasuke prestaba atención a cada palabra -Veo a una futura matriarca que solo necesita un pequeño empujón para liberar todo su potencial-

-¿Enserio... usted lo cree?- Dijo Hinata con dudas

-Estoy segura.- Afirme con una sonrisa y solté sus manos y los abrace a ambos -Como me gustaría que nuestra idea se llevara a cabo- Suspire y rogué internamente que alguno mordiera el anzuelo

-¿Idea?- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y tuve que esforzarme por no sonreír abiertamente

-Era una idea que teníamos Hana y yo- Dije suavemente y no mentía, era una idea que nunca se pudo llevar a cabo

-¿Como era su idea?- Pregunto Hinata suavemente de manera respetuosa y Sasuke asintió de acuerdo con el cuestionamiento

-Un equipo- alce un poco la mirada y sonreí al cielo -Hyüga y Uchiha, el ojo blanco y el ojo rojo... teníamos planeado unir a nuestros hijos en un equipo, sabíamos que juntos aprenderían y se volverían invencibles- Dije con una sonrisa y pude ver un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos de Sasuke "Pero que... este mocoso solo piensa en venganza" pensé algo molesta, aunque siendo honestos no lo podía culpar por lo que creía, lo que me recordaba que debía explicarle y obligar de ser necesario a Itachi a ayudarme "Diantres, Tsukiyomi tenga piedad... me espera un futuro problemático como dirían los Nara" pensé y suspire internamente

-Mmm- murmuro Hinata indecisa de Hablar pero Sasuke la tomo de la mano decidido

-Hyüga- Llamo Sasuke -Hagamoslo, entrenaremos por las tardes aparte de nuestros equipos, tu te volverías mas fuerte y posteriormente me ayudaras a mi con mi asunto- Dijo determinado y sentí como el sudor escurría por mi frente "No se lo pregunto... solo se lo ordeno" Pensé algo divertida y perturbada "No me lo imagino a futuro con alguna chica" Sonreí levemente nerviosa por la actitud de Sasuke

-Me parece muy bien tú idea Sasuke-Kun pero... ¿que opinas tú Hinata-Chan?- Le pregunte a Hinata con una sonrisa y pude notar que se sobresalto un poco, al parecer nadie jamas le preguntaba nada sobre que quería, eso me dolió bastante ya que me pude identificar con ella

-Y-yo etto- Dijo Hinata para suspirar pesadamente -Me parece bien la idea de Uchiha-Kun- Miro sus dedos atenta -Quiero ser mas fuerte- Concluyo.

-Hmp- Sasuke le sonrió de lado -Y lo seremos Hyüga- Cuando dijo eso sus ojos se tornaron mas serios y ambiciosos

Hice una pequeña mueca triste al ver esa mirada

-¿Les parece si se reúnen mañana?- Sonreí y sentí un punzada dolorosa en el brazo "Debo darme prisa" pensé algo preocupada

-Si- Dijeron ambos

-Bien entonces para que no se olviden del trato- Dije y me puse delante de ellos -Les dejare un recordatorio- puse una mano sobre el corazón de cada uno -Listo, cuando despierten revisen su pecho del lado izquierdo. Allí puse una marca para que se recuerden de con quien harán equipo, la marca durara algunos meses- Sonreí nerviosa en mi interior "Todo por no aprender a controlar tu poder lo suficientemente bien, debes practicar, por Tsukiyomi que vergüenza de Megami" Me recordó mi molesta conciencia -Y solo serán visibles entre ustedes- Concluí, no creía que el padre de Hinata le hiciera mucha ilusión ver mi regalo

-Esta bien- Dijeron algo confusos

-Vamos Sasuke-Kun despidete de Hinata-Chan- Dije un poco inquieta

-Adios Hyüga- Dijo escuetamente

-Hasta pronto Hinata-Chan- Dije sonriente mientras abría el portal -Cuida de mi Sasuke-Kun, por favor- Dije mientras tomaba a un Sasuke que estaba de piedra de la mano y dejaba a una Hinata roja como un tomate -¡Nos vemos!- Dije con una sonrisa suave para atravesar el portal

-¡Okaaaa-Saaaan!- Dijo Sasuke irritado y con un ligero mohín -Ahora tendré que tratar con otra loca acosadora- Dijo irritado

-Sasuke-Kun- Dije divertida -Hinata-Chan no es ese tipo de niña- Suspire "Si tan solo supieras que le gusta es el niño de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze" Pensé divertida -Lo que si te voy a pedir Sasuke-Kun es que, por favor, no seas tan duro con ella, apoyala y cuidala. Ella hará lo mismo por ti cuando llegue el momento- Sonreí y lo mire determinada a obtener una respuesta afirmativa

-Esta bien Oka-San, pero sera a mi modo- Dijo algo irritado

-Ese es mi bebé- Dije para darle un beso en la frente -Nos veremos pronto Sasuke-Kun- Dije suavemente mientras desaparecía envuelta en mariposas blancas

-¡No! ¡Oka-San espera, no te vayas!- Dijo Sasuke parándose de la cama bruscamente, por suerte ya estaba fuera de su mente cuando lo hizo -Oka-San...- Dijo respirando agitadamente y se toco el pecho justo sobre el corazón y se paro corriendo

-...- No dije nada y solo sonreí mientras lo seguía a paso calmado ya que mis piernas son mucho mas largas que las de el (Ventajas de tener la estatura estándar de una Megami osea 1.90mt)

-¿Pero que...?- Dijo Sasuke para levantar su camiseta de dormir y mirar su pecho con una marca en forma del escudo que usa Hinata en su chaqueta Gennin -No fue un sueño... ¡No fue un sueño!- Dijo sorprendido -Eso quiere decir que Oka-San... ella... ella realmente estuvo con la Hyüga y conmigo- Dijo algo incrédulo -Debo revisar a la Hyüga para ver si no son alucinaciones mias- Afirmó con una sonrisa incrédula -Oka-San- Susurro

-Oka-San los cuida- Murmuré sonriente antes de irme a mi dimensión ya no aguantaba el brazo

Llegue al palacio de Tsukiyomi justo a tiempo para ver su mala cara y su mirada fría sobre mi

-¡YUME! ¡Que diantres hacías en la dimensión humana!- Mascullo molesto -¡Te llame varias veces a ver que tanta energía habías recolectado!-

-Lo normal- Dije cabizbaja mientras le entregaba la esfera cargada de energía, esperando que Tsukiyomi no notara mi alegria

-Para el tiempo que duraste deberías traer mas energía- Dijo suspicaz y no me quedo otra que mentir, y no me gusta mentir, pero lamentablemente no me queda de otra

-Hatake Kakashi. Icha Icha Paradise- Murmuré como alma en pena -No quiero hablar de eso- Suspire

-¡Ah! Yo... ¿entiendo?- Dijo algo incomodo, todos sabían la fama del libro de Kakashi Hatake desde que las otras dos sirvientas Yume de Tsukiyomi le rogaron que las cambiaran de zona por entrar en mal momento a los sueños de este (Yo he entrado infinidad de veces pero gracias al cielo no he entrado en mal momento...aun)

-Descuide mi señor- Dije caminando como alma en pena... alguien me debería dar un premio, soy buena en esto aunque no me guste.

Avance tranquilamente con los hombros caídos, cara de trauma y una aura lúgubre. Por dentro estaba muy feliz ya había dado mi primer paso

-Tsukihime-Sama- Pronuncio una voz suave y calmada. Ya sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz con solo oír el "Sama" solo cuatro entidades me añadían ese sufijo

-Yami-San- Me dirigí al joven pelinegro que vestía una Hakama sencillo de color negro, y un Haori de color azul marino, con el cabello en una cola baja, y Me volvi a el aun con mi aura lúgubre

-Tsukihime-Sama estábamos preocupados por usted, el señor estaba muy molesto-Dijo un tanto angustiado el era un compañero que al igual que yo sirve a Tsukiyomi como un Yume (Recolector de energía o "Sueño")

-Hmp- Suspire de manera decaída y le mostré las marcas de mi brazo derecho que iba desde el antebrazo hasta el hombro con diseños similares a un mandala, este estaba rojo sangre -Me tarde... el Hatake... ese libro... Icha Icha- Dije y me puse a mirar la nada con dramatismo "Vete Yami, vete Yami, vete Yami" Pensé un tanto cansada, sentía ganas de vomitar abrir portales de un lado a otro era agotador yo no tenia nada de practica "Eso me recuerda que debo de mejorar mi control de energía" pensé cansada

-Aqui le mando Kage, Tsukihime-Sama. El y Yume supusieron que algo así pasaría- Dijo tranquilo pasandome una pequeña vasija con ungüento

-Les agradezco mucho el detalle- Dije sonriendo con sinceridad -Y ya les dije: Nada de Sama, solo Chan o San... yo no soy superior a ustedes- Dije tranquila "Y muy posiblemente cuando esto termine..." Pensé lúgubremente por un instante y moví mi cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos -Me voy a mi habitación, estoy muy cansada- Sonreí agotada y me fui a mi pieza uno de mis pocos privilegios al ser una Megami

CONTINUARA...

Hola mis adorados lectores, ya se enlazaron los caminos de Hinata y Sasuke ¿Que pasara después?¿Que opinan si hago un cap que sea narrado de manera omnisciente (Narrado de manera normal)? ¿Les agrada Tsukihime? ¿Quien quieren que sea el siguiente niño o persona que visite Tsukihime (Seguirá siendo principalmente SasuHina)? ¡Por favor comenten, me encantaría saber sus opiniones!

Agradecimientos:

serena islas : Por ser la primera en comentar te digo de todo corazón gracias, además de que me animo muchísimo notar que apenas subí la historia a alguien le gusto

Sofia Mejia Herrera : Me alegra que te haya gustado y te haya parecido interesante, ¡besos!

hina-edith : ¡Hola bella! ¡De nada! Enserio me encanta historia un caballero, tranquila, yo voy a terminar esta historia (Solo espero que el personaje que hice no se les haga molesto, ya que, es la que ayudara en la trama). Descuida he visto tantas cosas que dudo que me pueda traumar 7u7r, pero respeto tus sueños *Llama a Tsukihime para ver si le puede averiguar si piensa hacer mas fics SasuHina* los respeto...

Jajajajajaja a mi no aunque *Sonrisa malvada* puedo hacer que bese a alguien mas~

inufrausto : ¡Gracias por gustar de mi humilde historia! No sabes lo feliz que me hizo ver que comentaste en el cap 2, espero que este cap haya alcanzado tus expectativas. Mil besos y abrazos asfixiantes

Chaeon-Chan : Me alegra que te gustara el inicio de la historia (espero que el resto de los capítulos te haya gustado igual). Al contrario, el placer es mio al compartir mi historia con ustedes y leer comentarios tan bonitos como el tuyo. Mil abrazos asfixiantes

ArcelySH : ¡Me vas a hacer sonrojar! ¡Gracias bella!

Lizz1997 : ¡Gracias! Aquí tienes un poco mas, el cap me quedo un poco mas largo esta vez, espero te guste bella

Ritsuki Kurusawi : ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te gustaran ambos cap! Espero este te guste igual o mas que los anteriores.

Besos empalagosos y abrazos asfixiantes

Kimihiko Himura.


	4. Entrenamiento

Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes en la presente obra no me pertenecen (a excepción de los personajes propios que son pocos), pero al contrario la trama es totalmente mía por ello esta prohibida su copia sin mi previa autorización.

-Diálogo-

\- Acción.

"Pensamiento"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* cambio de escena

Nota de la autora: la trama no va a ser apegada al manga en este fic, al igual que los personajes tendrán ligeros cambios de personalidad gracias a diversos eventos y además posible y ligero lenguaje soez.

Notas personales de la autora y agradecimientos al final.

¡Ahora si, a leer!

.

.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Me acosté en mi cama con la habitación dándome vueltas y unas terribles ganas de vomitar "Tengo que mejorar mi manejo de energía si quiero ayudarlos" Pensé intentando normalizar mi energía. Cuando termine me quite mi Furisode con ayuda de mi mano izquierda y me puse una Yukata sencilla sin mangas y empecé a untar el ungüento en mi brazo derecho y me acosté "¿Como se habrá tomado la marca Hinata?" Pensé entre intrigada y divertida mientras observaba el techo de estrellas

P.D.V omnisciente Konoha

Hinata dormía de manera apacible cuando despertó de pronto, había tenido el sueño mas raro y gratificante a la vez

-Mikoto-Sama- Murmuro Hinata mientras se levantaba con cuidado de la cama y se estiraba, fue al baño, se cepillo los dientes, se aseo y envolvió en una toalla. Todo fue muy normal hasta que vio una marca justo sobre su corazón asomando por encima de la toalla -¡¿Q-Que?!- Grito ahogadamente la niña -No puede ser...- Murmuro lentamente sin notar que ya no tartamudeaba prácticamente -Entonces...- Con los dedos temblorosos y roja como un tomate por la vergüenza fue bajando un poco la toalla dejando al descubierto el emblema Uchiha -¡¿E-egh?!- Grito de manera ahogada colocando una mano sobre sus labios "Fue real...Mikoto-Sama y Uchiha-Kun me visitaron anoche... Mikoto-Sama m-me con-consoló y... Uchiha-Kun" Pensó angustiada sentándose en la cama "Vamos a entrenar juntos... pero" Se llevo las manos a la cabeza afectada "Y si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, y si fallo" Se deprimió un poco

Una voz suave y melodiosa se empezó a escuchar en su mente junto a un recuerdo de cuando Mikoto Uchiha había entrado al Dojo

 _-Hana-Chan te llamo "lugar soleado" que se traduce como Hinata porque tenia la esperanza de que tu fueras el nuevo futuro del Clan Hyüga, que lo guiarás con compasión y amor- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa suave y mirada dulce, mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin dejarse intimidar por las lágrimas que la niña amenazaba con dejar fluir -Sabia que atravesarías pruebas duras pero también tenia la fe de que sin importar lo que viniera tendrías la determinación y coraje necesarios para proteger lo que amabas-_

-No. Oka-Sama confiaba en mi- Dijo Hinata tomando una gran bocanada de aire y se puso derecha mirando al espejo tímida pero determinada -Yo puedo. Entrenare con Uchiha-Kun y daré lo mejor de mi. Te lo prometo Oka-Sama- Dijo decidida, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba en toalla y se sonrojo violentamente porque se veía la mitad del emblema Uchiha -Oto-Sama me matara si ve esto... no, Mikoto-Sama dijo que nadie aparte de Uchiha-Kun y yo lo podemos ver- Menciono vagamente para si misma mientras buscaba su ropa usual y se peinaba y vestía a toda velocidad ya que tenia entrenamiento con su equipo a las 7 am en punto.

Salio de manera veloz entrando a la cocina y buscando el almuerzo que había preparado la noche anterior, en la cocina se encontró a Hanabi, Neji y su padre

-Oto-Sama, Neji-Niisan, Hanabi-Neechan- Dijo mientras tomaba el almuerzo y una manzana, y los metía a su mochila -Bueno días- hizo una reverencia -Adiós- Dijo retomando la marcha

-...- Hiashi que casi se ahogaba con el te caliente al notar que su heredera no había tartamudeado miraba a Hanabi y Neji que estaban igual o hasta mas sorprendidos que el aunque ninguno lo mostraba.

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, Sasuke miraba hastiado al equipo al cual pertenecía: Sakura intentando matar al tonto de Naruto a golpes ,siendo muy violenta para su gusto. Naruto siendo un zoquete intentando invitar a Sakura a salir, a pesar de saber que la rosada no lo veía de esa manera. Kakashi perdiendo el tiempo con su Icha Icha (Sin contar que se tardo 2 horas en llegar) y sin enseñarles ni un miserable Jutsu.

-Para que nos citaste- Dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Kakashi

-Oh pero que pasa Sasuke, no quieres pasar un día con tu equipo para afianzar los lazos- Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa para fastidiar a Sasuke

-...- Sasuke miro a Kakashi como si quisiera matarlo -¿Nos vas a enseñar algo útil o no?- Dijo ya bastante irritado.

El ojo de Kakashi se curvo como si estuviera sonriendo maquiavelicamente y Sasuke tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que iba a ser una mañana muy larga

-¿Hinata estas bien?- Dijo Kiba preocupado por su compañera ya que le había acertado una patada -Deberías descansar un poco- Mencionó

-No, chicos. E-estoy bien, gracias- Dijo Hinata de pie con ganas de seguir entrenando

-...- Kiba al igual que resto del equipo 8 se había impresionado muchísimo al notar que su compañera ya no tartamudeaba prácticamente, tanto así que había tardado un rato en reaccionar -Tomaremos un descanso.- Dijo decidido ya que le parecía que Hinata era como una muñeca de porcelana y temía lastimarla

-Esta bien...- Dijo Hinata decaída "Siempre se contienen... no entienden que al igual que ellos soy una Shinobi al servicio de Konoha" Pensó decaída "Me gustaría que por una vez me tomaran enserio" Suspiro de manera baja.

La mañana paso rápidamente dando paso al medio día y al almuerzo grupal del equipo 8 antes de que Kiba y Shino se fueran a una reunión de sus clanes, y Kurenai se retirara a resolver unos asuntos con el Sensei del equipo 10

-Adiós Hinata-Chan, nos vemos mañana a las 7 para el entrenamiento matutino- Dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa para despedirse de su pequeña alumna

-Adiós Kurenai-Sensei, saludos a Asuma-Sensei- Se despidió Hinata de su maestra quedándose en el campo de entrenamiento para reposar un poco la comida y seguir entrenando un poco más

-Al fin te encuentro- Menciono una voz irritada a espaldas de la niña

-Uchiha-Kun- Murmuro Hinata dándose la vuelta y mirando a un Sasuke de aura tenebrosa y ramitas en el pelo que avanzaba hacia ella

-Hyüga.- Dijo sin perder la irritación -Quedate quieta y no hagas nada raro- Dijo alzando las manos para agarrarla de la chaqueta

-¿¡Egh?!- Dijo extrañada y roja como un tomate debatiéndose entre correr o aplicar el puño suave "Si lo h-hago probablemente Uchiha-Kun me mate" pensó algo asusta, cosa que aumento cuando el Uchiha le bajo el cierre de la chaqueta y aparto su blusa de golpe lo suficiente para mirar parte de la marca antes de que Hinata se desmayara de la vergüenza

-...- El Uchiha se quedo estático con la mano en el aire "Oka-San... realmente Oka-San... ella me visito. ¡No son alucinaciones!" Pensó emocionado y dejo escapar una sonrisa por unos segundo y luego se acordó de la niña frente a el -Hyüga me supongo que ya...- Empezó a decir pero callo al notar a la Hyüga rendida a sus pies... literalmente. El ojo derecho de Sasuke temblo ligeramente

30 minutos después.

Hinata después de haber sido llevada como un vil costal de papas por Sasuke, despertó cerca de la cascada donde entrenaba habitualmente bajo la fastidiada y apática mirada del moreno.

-¡Uchiha-Kun!- Dijo ahogadamente y se subió el cierre de la chaqueta (Que se había quedado abierta) de golpe roja como un tomate maduro -No v-vuelva a hacer eso oneiga- Pidió avergonzada alejándose un poco mas del moreno

-Hmp- Sasuke alzo una ceja "Niña rara" Pensó "Si esto hubiera pasado con Sakura..." un potente escalofrío invadió al moreno "No, eso jamás pasara"

-Hyüga, me supongo que ya sabes lo que esto significa- Dijo Sasuke sin rodeos bajando el cuello de la camiseta que cargaba y mostrando la marca a una muy roja Hyüga -Ahora somos compañeros. Y más te vale esforzarte al máximo, no voy a aceptar un no y mucho menos debilidades- Dijo de manera segura y cortante ya que no le gustaba hablar de mas

Hinata lo miro un poco cohibida, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de vocabulario cortante y apático a pesar de que su querido Niisan usaba ese tono usualmente con ella

-Esta bien Uchiha-Kun, yo ya había aceptado entrenar con usted- Dijo mientras jugaba ligeramente con sus dedos exasperando un poco al Uchiha en el proceso

-Hmp, empecemos.- Dijo Sasuke colocándose en posición de pelea sin perder tiempo -Veamos tu Taijutsu-

-Esta bien- Dijo Hinata segura aunque con nervios ya que sabia que Sasuke era mejor que ella, pero igual daría lo mejor de si y no se rendiría

Una hora después de que empezara el pequeño enfrentamiento.

Sasuke con algunos moretones y raspones miraba a la Hyüga con algo de fastidio ya que a pesar de que el clan Hyüga se especializaba en Taijutsu la niña no era la mas brillante, tenia varios errores en su postura y defensa. El Uchiha esta a punto de abrir la boca para decir unas cuantas cosas nada bonitas cuando recordó lo que su madre le había dicho:

 _-Sasuke-Kun- Dijo divertida Mikoto -Hinata-Chan no es ese tipo de niña- Suspiro divertida mientras negaba suavemente -Lo que si te voy a pedir Sasuke-Kun es que, por favor, no seas tan duro con ella, apoyala y cuidala. Ella hará lo mismo por ti cuando llegue el momento- Sonrio y lo miro determinada a obtener una respuesta afirmativa_

Boqueo un momento ligeramente, no le podía fallar a su madre, le había prometido ayudar a la Hyüga (claro que luego cobraría el favor, el no era Naruto). Bufo

-Hyüga- Llamo Sasuke con cara de malas pulgas a la niña de rodillas frente a el exhausta y magullada

-¿S-si?- Dijo Hinata entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo que hacia para respirar. Jamás había tenido un entrenamiento tan duro y al mismo tiempo satisfactorio ya que pudo darle algunos golpes al Uchiha "Espero no haya cambiado de opinión Uchiha-Kun" pensó inquieta

-Mira, te lo diré directamente: tú defensa es un asco, descuidas tu flanco izquierdo, eres lenta y no tienes casi resistencia- Soltó Sasuke directamente -Pero al menos aprendes rápido, tienes buenos movimientos y fuerza medianamente decente- Refunfuño de mala gana recordando alguno de los pocos (pero fuertes) golpes que había acertado.

-...- Hinata abrió ligeramente los ojos muy sorprendida, nadie jamas, JAMAS, le había dicho algo bueno sobre su manera de pelear, mucho menos le habían hecho correcciones, solo le decían que lo hacia mal y no "¿CUAL?" era la falla. Hinata asintió lentamente al Uchiha prestando la mayor atención posible

-Mañana nos veremos a la 11:30 am en este lugar.- Sentencio Sasuke -Corregiremos tu defensa y al final practicaremos Taijutsu.- Concluyo

-Si, Uchiha-Kun- Asintió Hinata decidida a mejorar levantándose con cuidado y tomándose el costado izquierdo

-Hmp- Dijo dándose media vuelta para irse, aunque le dolían horrores el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda

-Espere Uchiha-Kun, déjeme abrir sus puntos de Chakra- Pidió suavemente Hinata ya que había cerrado varios durante la "práctica"

-Como quieras- Dijo Sasuke apaticamente no muy convencido con el contacto ajeno

-¡Byakugan!- Exclamo Hinata activando su Dojutsu y sorprendiendo a Sasuke -Me tomara solo unos segundos Uchiha-Kun, por favor no se mueva- Dijo acumulando una mínima cantidad de Chakra en las puntas de los dedos para empezar a dar pequeños toques por los brazos, piernas y estomago del moreno -¡Listo!- Exclamo tímida

-...- Sasuke movió ligeramente el cuerpo notando que hasta el golpe de Kakashi le dolía menos "Es una habilidad muy útil" Pensó el Uchiha -Bien hecho Hyüga- Dijo Sasuke para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar "Me pregunto que mas usos se le pueden dar al Dojutsu de esa Hyüga" Pensó Sasuke de camino a su departamento.

Hinata llego a casa luego de la caminata mas agotadora en años, no se sentía así de cansada desde que había dejado de entrenar con su padre. Al llegar a la mansión Hyüga saludo amablemente a Ko y se dirigió a la cocina luego de darse un baño y cubrir con ungüento los golpes para que sus compañeros no los notaran e hicieran preguntas

-¿Que te paso Hinata-Neesan, tu equipo entreno un poco mas duro hoy?- Pregunto Hanabi con burla en voz sentada a la derecha de Hiashi

-Oto-Sama, Hanabi-Neechan- Saludo Hinata con una pequeñisima sonrisa y voz muy respetuosa -Buenas noches- Dijo ya que eran las 7pm* -Hoy entrene con otro compañero- Respondió dulcemente a su hermanita

-...- Hiashi la miro brevemente pero ya que no le importaba su primogénita no pregunto nada y siguió con su cena

Hinata se sentó a la izquierda de su padre con cuidado para disponerse a comer. Se sentía adolorida y de seguro mañana tendría algunos moretones bastante feos, pero se sentía mejor que nunca al mismo tiempo. Al fin alguien la trataba como a una Shinobi y no como a una muñeca quebradiza. Al fin alguien estaba dispuesto a darle las herramientas necesarias para avanzar y eliminar sus errores "Gracias Oka-Sama, gracias por creer en mi desde siempre... y gracias Mikoto-Sama, les prometo que daré lo mejor de mi en los entrenamientos con Uchiha-Kun" Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y agradecía por la comida suavemente.

CONTINUARA...

Hola mis adorados lectores, ya comenzó la interacción entre Hinata y Sasuke, espero les haya gustado el cap y me perdonen la tardanza, por favor (Hace una ligera reverencia avergonzada).

Empezando con las preguntas: ¿Que creen pasara después? ¿Que les pareció el cap? ¡Por favor comenten, me encantaría saber sus opiniones. Cada vez que comentan el corazón de su escritora se alegra e inspira!

PDT: perdonen me por favor cualquier error u horror ortográfico ya que no tengo a un beta que me ayude a editar y a veces me distraigo y bueno -Risas nerviosas-

Agradecimientos:

 **fan hinata** : ¡Hola, Preciosa! Me alegra y halaga muchísimo leer tus palabras *Sonríe ampliamente , me emociona el hecho de que te distraiga mi fic, espero este capitulo haya llenado tus expectativas y te haya hecho reír un poco también. Mil besos y muy buenos deseos a ti y a tu bebé precioso ;)

 **ScarletLaw** : Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado, espero este capitulo también te haya atrapado y perdoname la tardanza (Escribo cap cortos para actualizar cada semana, pero no podía dejar este a la mitad y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir *Se deprime, pero al menos me falta poco para mis vacaciones y podre actualizar cap mas largos... creo). Besos empalagosos bonita

 **Mangetsu Hyuga** : ¡Gracias por gustar de mi fic!, espero no te haya molestado mucho la espera *Sonríe nerviosa, veo que te agrado Tsukihime-Chan, jajajaja hecho, HanabiPrepotente-Chan sera la próxima niña y también otra personita que tiene un papel reservado. Jajajajajaja acertaste con lo de Sasuke-Kun de cierta manera, en un inicio pensé en hacer que Sasuke-Kun secuestrara a Hinata-Chan en un saco para ver si tenia la marca, pero me dije: nop, Sasuke no es de ese tipo. el esperaría que Hinata se quedara sola y ¡zaz! Abajo chaqueta. El es tan sutil como el choque de un tren *risas* Espero te haya hecho reír al menos un poco el cap. Besos y abrazos asfixiantes

Besos empalagosos y abrazos asfixiantes

Kimihiko Himura.


	5. Camino

**_Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes en la presente obra no me pertenecen (a excepción de los personajes propios que son pocos), pero al contrario la trama es totalmente mía por ello esta prohibida su copia sin mi previa autorización._** ** _-Diálogo-_** ** _\- Acción._** ** _"Pensamiento"_** ** _*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* cambio de escena_** ** _Nota de la autora: la trama no va a ser apegada al manga en este fic, al igual que los personajes tendrán ligeros cambios de personalidad gracias a diversos eventos y además posible y ligero lenguaje soez._** ** _Notas personales de la autora y agradecimientos al final._** ** _¡Ahora si, a leer!_** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _En la dimensión Celestial._**

-¡Auch!- Murmuré boca abajo en mi cama "Nota metal: entrenar con regularidad con Gin... dejar pasar 497 años es demasiado" Pensé agotada. Estaba segura de que mis contusiones tenían contusiones, no entrenar con ese psicóp... con Gin, había sido bueno... bueno, hasta que me hizo falta tener resistencia y fuerza

-¡Yume!- Bramo de manera "celestial" Tsukiyomi haciendo vibrar todo

-jagsjwbuqjw- Refunfuñe parandome de mala gana, dejando de autocompadecerme -Voy, mi señor- Dije calmada sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia "Vamos Tsukihime, tienes una misión. Eres una Megami, degradada, pero Megami al fin y al cabo." Me animo mi conciencia y me adentre hasta llegar donde Tsukiyomi

-¡YU...!- Tsukiyomi iba a volver a gritar hasta que me vio, la cara de sorpresa de el lo decía todo. Usualmente llego de 30 a 60 minutos tarde a sus llamados -Llegas...¿a tiempo?- Murmuro Tsukiyomi con su 2.15mts de confusión y su cabello blanco luminoso como las estrellas en una orgullosa cola alta

-Si, mi señor- Dije sin ánimos alisando un poco mi Furisode magenta oscuro con estrellas bordadas en oro -Con su permiso- Dije haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien, ve a recolectar energía Yume- Dijo un serio y un poco trastocado por mi puntualidad Tsukiyomi.

-Haijahqba... y sigue sin dar las gracias- Murmuré por lo bajo irritada tentando mi suerte "Solo espero que su codicia lo entretenga lo suficiente" pensé algo preocupada mientras me dirigía a la parte mas alta del castillo de mi señor para travesar el portal.

Al atravesar el portal llegue a Konoha y me fui directamente al Clan Hyüga, a medida de que iba avanzando notaba como algunos Hyüga se volteaban y miraban a todas partes con sus Byakugan activos (Siempre me ha parecido perturbadora esa habilidad que tienen los Hyüga cuando voltean en mi dirección entre "mirándome" y atravesandome), iba directamente a la habitación de Hinata cuando percibí a Hanabi soñando y tuve una mejor idea. Sonriendo de medio lado entre a la habitación de Hanabi. Allí la pude ver con una mueca adornando su cara, acostada en cama con el cabello desparramado, me detuve a un lado de ella he hice mi posición de manos para entrar a la mente de la niña (Siempre he tenido curiosidad por lo que esconde la mente de la pequeña mocosa).

-Hanabi-Sama, usted es muy talentosa- Fueron las primeras palabras que me recibieron por parte de un vejes... anciano del consejo Hyüga, frunci el ceño hastiada.

-Eres el futuro del Clan- Dijo en esta ocasión Hiashi orgulloso.

-...- Hanabi se mantenía en un silencio incomodo mientras observaba a Hinata que estaba en un rincón de espaldas a ella.

-Hmmm- Di un suspiro tomando la forma de Hana Hyüga, había algo allí que no me cuadraba con la niña que conozco "¿Que sientes realmente por Hinata, Hanabi?" Pensé asegurando el obi color negro -¿Hanabi-Chan?- llame suavemente a la niña abriendome un poco de paso entre el muro de Hyüga's-Baka's-Fanboy's-Hanabi

-¿Neesan?- Me miro asombrada, yo le iba a replicar hasta que recordé que Hanabi no había podido conocer a Hana, ya que cuando esta tenia apenas 1 a;o Hana Hyüga murió -¿Eres tú?- Pregunto y me miro extrañada. Sonreí suavemente negando con la cabeza con el mejor estilo Hana Hyuga que podia imitar.

-Soy Oka-Chan- Dije con una sonrisa melancólica, Hanabi no había conocido a su mamá y yo dudo de el amargado de Hiashi se hubiera dedicado a contarle historias sobre ella, por ejemplo aquella vez que Hana en compañía de una mini Hinata, recorrieron TODAS las tiendas de lanas buscando el color perfecto para las mediecitas y guantecitos de la nueva integrante y princesa del clan. Eran detalles como esos los que estaba segura Hiashi nunca le contaría a Hanabi, además de que Hinata tampoco lo diría era muy pequeña cuando eso paso... no podía juzgar a Hanabi por ser como era, estaba rodeada (Literalmente) por el clan y sus deseo. Era una niña perdida entre lo que ella deseaba y lo que otros deseaban que ella hiciera

-¿Tú...?- Menciono sorprendida y fruncio las cejas levemente -¿En verdad eres Oka-Sama?- Preguntó dudosa

-Lo soy- Dije segura pero de manera suave y amable, ese era el sello de Hana Hyüga -¿Porque están todos los ancianos del consejo rodeándote?- pregunte curiosa.

-¿No es obvio?- Dijo de manera desinteresada -Soy el futuro del clan- menciono Hanabi con un aire irritado y hasta quizas un poco amargo.

-¡Es una genio!- Menciono Hikaru Hyüga el abuelo de Hanabi y Hinata, y pude notar como Hanabi parecía hundirse entre sus hombros lentamente de una manera casi imperceptible y alce una ceja, irremediablemente mi curiosidad habia sido activada.

-No pareces a gusto con eso...- Mencione un poco melancólica, era horrible. Reconocía muy bien esa sensación, esa de que alguien espere mucho de ti y luego te ves obligada a traicionar tu ser para alcanzar la expectativa (Aunque en mi caso, jamas la pude alcanzar) -¿Hana-Chan, te parece si vamos mejor con Hina-Chan?- Pregunte tomando su mano suavemente, decidí darle una oportunidad, tal vez y la mocosa no era tan mala.

-Lo siento Oka-Sama... no puedo- Dijo Hanabi mirando sus pies estática en su sitio.

-¿Porque?- Pregunte suavemente lo que llevaba tiempo molestándome "¿Porque no quieres estar con Hinata si ella te adora Hanabi?¿acaso no la crees digna?" Me pregunte interiormente -¿No quieres estar con tu Neesan?-

-No puede. Hinata es una deshonra para el clan, si Hanabi-Sama se junta mucho con ella solo se contagiaria de la incompetencia de Hinata y su despreciable amabilidad- Dijo Hikaru y estuve a punto de golpear al anciano a pesar de saber que solo era una representación del inconsciente de Hanabi -Un lider no puede ser... Blando- Termino con desprecio.

-...- Hanabi se hundió mas entre sus hombros apretando los dientes con rabia.

En ese momento entendí que no sabia nada, absolutamente nada, sobre los sentimientos de Hanabi... y quizas hasta Neji.

-Hana-Chan- Sonreí melancólicamente -Es hora de que seas tú la que elija estar o no estar con Hina-Chan- Dije colocando mi mano libre en posición horizontal absorbiendo energía con una sonrisa dulce haciendo desaparecer a los Hyüga convirtiéndolos en mariposas blancas y solo dejando a Hinata (a la cual hice que se pusiera recta y mirara a Hanabi con una suave sonrisa)

-Oka-Sama... yo... no se- Hanabi se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior

-La respuesta esta aquí, cariño- Dije señalando con mi índice su pecho justo sobre su corazón -Si aceptas ese sentimiento, estoy segura de que Hina-Chan estará con una sonrisa para recibirlo- Dije colocando me de rodillas para estar a la altura de Hanabi.

-¿Usted lo cree Oka-Sama?- Pregunto Hanabi mirando a Hinata cada tanto.

-Los hermanos mayores nacen primero para cuidar de los que le siguen- Sonreí segura y amable a Hanabi -Hina-Chan siempre te amara y protegerá, ella me lo prometió hace tiempo- Dije y dibuje una X sobre mi corazon con mi indice mientras mantenia mi mano derecha alzada como jurando.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Hanabi para darme un veloz abrazo que me dejo paralizada y luego correr donde Hinata -Perdoname, Neesan- Pidió Hanabi a la Hinata frente a ella

-N-no ha-hay nad-da que per-rdonar Ha-hanabi-Neechan- Dijo la Hinata de la mente de Hanabi -V-va-mos a ju-jugar a lo-os ni-injas- Dijo Tartamudeando tanto como antes o mas lo cual me hizo hacer una mueca, Hanabi al parecer aun no asimilaba la confianza de Hinata-Chan... O mi truco no habia hecho efecto lo que solo significaba que Hinata-Cha y su Psique estaba mas da;ada de lo que habia pensado en un primer momento (espero sea lo prrimero).

-¡Si!- Dijo Hanabi y ambas se perdieron en dirección desconocida.

"Me ignoraron... ¡Auch!" Pensé divertida y sorprendida "Al parecer mi trabajo termino aquí... debería ir con Hinata y averiguar que paso durante el día" analice mientras cambiaba de forma y me levantaba alisando mi vestuario -Adiós, Mocosa-Chan- Murmuré con cierto deje de cari;o saliendo de la mente de la niña

La habitación de Hinata estaba decorada de manera sencilla, los tonos lilas eran los constantes en la decoración y justo al medio de ella estaba la cama de Hinata donde ella reposaba de manera apacible con algunos moretones bastante feos en los brazos y pecho... parecia una berenjena.

-¡Por Tsukiyomi!- Exclame bastante preocupada he hice mi posición de manos para entrar a la mente de Hinata y tomar la forma de Mikoto Uchiha.

Una vez dentro de la mente de Hinata encontré a la niña bastante entretenida entrenando en el agua su manejo de chakra -¡Hinata-Chan!- Salude con una sonrisa pero bastante preocupada por lo que había sucedido durante el día.

-¡Mikoto-Sama!- Dijo Hinata la cual se sorprendió bastante al verme y casi cae al agua pero se estabilizo y empezó a avanzar hacia mi con una sonrisa -Mikoto-Sama, que gusto verla- Dijo suave pero bastante mas segura que antes (gracias a Tsukiyomi).

-El gusto es mio, Hinata-Chan- Dije sonriente y aliviada de que estuviera animada a pesar de parecer una niña berenjena -¿Que te paso?- Pregunte tomando su brazo.

-Esto fue mientras entrenaba con Uchiha-Kun- Dijo algo apenada por su aspecto.

-¿Fue muy duro contigo, Hinata-Chan?- Le pregunte algo angustiada "¿Quizás me equivoque?¿a lo mejor Sasuke es demasiado intenso?¿y si...?" Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hinata.

-No se preocupe, Mikoto-Sama- Hinata tomo valor para tomarme las manos con sus deditos pequeños, heridos y magullados -Uchiha-Kun me trato como se trata a un Shinobi- Dijo con una sonrisa y mi corazón se apretó por el alivio.

-Es porque eres una Shinobi- Dije sonriendo y soltando una de mis manos para retirarle el cabello de la cara y colocarlo tras su oreja -Más sin embargo me parece que Sasuke-Kun se excedió- Dije suspirando.

-No se preocupe Mikoto-Sama, cuando entrenaba con Oto-Sama siempre terminaba así o peor, no me d-duele, enserio- Dijo Hinata y me parecía tan tierno que me intentara hacer sentir mejor "El corazon de Hinata es algo fuera de lo común" Pense mientras mi corazon se calentaba por la ternura.

-Igual vamos a arreglar esto- Dije y me puse de rodillas -Ven sientate al frente de mi- Inste a Hinata la cual me obedeció y empecé a absorber energía y a acumular un poco en mis manos la cual era de color morado, era bastante similar a eso que los Shinobis llamaban ninjutsu médico -Vas a sentir un poco de calor- advertí mi técnica tenia esa peculiaridad al curar las heridas mis manos emitían una temperatura algo elevada, despues de todo lo que hacia una Megami en los sueños repercute en el plano humano.

-Hai- Dijo Hinata mientras me miraba intrigada, cuando comencé a usar mi energía sus mejillas se colorearon al notar como todo desaparecía -¿Cual es ese Jutsu?- Me pregunto y Sonreí sin mostrar mi nerviosismo "¿¡Que le digo!? Piensa, piensa, piensa" pensé angustiada.

-Es ninjutsu médico... bueno en realidad es mi variación de la palma curativa- Dije algo apresurada pero sin dejar ver mi nerviosismo, mi técnica era similar...pero no igual -Es bastante útil, en la biblioteca hay algunos tomos sobre el trabajo de Senju Tsunade. Ella fue una gran Medicninja, tanto así que es considerada un referente- Dije sonriente recordando a la nieta del primer Hokage, me mordi ligeramente el labio recordando las veces que pude hacer algo por sus pesadillas y solo me quedaba en silencio -¡Listo!- Mencione satisfecha con mi trabajo pero sin dejar de sentir esa punzada de culpabilidad.

-Asombroso- Dijo mirando sus brazos que antes parecían berenjenas y ahora solo tenia algunas manchas rojizas.

-No es nada- Dije con una suave sonrisa mientras seguía absorbiendo energía pero sin acumular nada y guardándola toda para dársela al avaricioso de Tsukiyomi y que no preguntara nada mas tarde -Me tengo que ir Hinata-Chan, pero tengo curiosidad sobre la marca ¿como fue que Sasuke-Kun se percato de ella?- Dije curiosa una vez nos levantamos.

-¿Ehg?- Dijo Hinata roja como un tomate y de pronto se desmayo

-¡Oh por Tsukiyomi!- Mire preocupada a la niña en el suelo tomando mi forma real y tomándola en brazos dejando que mi cabello formara una cortina -¿Pero que dije?... no mencione a Naruto- Murmuré mirando extrañada a la niña que parecía botar vapor. Me concentre y coloque mi mano en su frente a ver si había algún recuerdo reciente que pudiera conducir a ese estado y pude ver todo su día -¿¡Ehg!?- Exclame sonrojada "Este niño no tiene tacto" Pensé abochornada "Y yo que le iba a pedir a Hinata que cuidara de la alimentación de Sasuke... cuidara... tengo una idea" Sonreí orgullosa de mi misma y mi maquiav... buena idea... si, eso mismo.

Deje a Hinata con cuidado en el suelo y volví a tomar la forma de Mikoto sintiendo un pinchazo en mi brazo, mordi mi labio inferior algo frustrada. Tenia un par de visitas por delante y el tiempo corría sin descanso.

Me arrodille a su costado -Hinata-Chan- Llame suavemente a la niña frente a mi la cual abrió suavemente sus ojos -Me tenias muy preocupada, ¿Que paso?- le pregunte fingiendo inocencia.

-Yo... etto- Murmuro apenada.

-No me tienes que decir nada Hinata-Chan si no quieres- Le sonreí extendiendo mi mano para que la tomase.

-Gracias- Dijo Hinata tomando mi mano y reincorporándose.

-Antes de irme Hinata-Chan te quería pedir un favor- Pedí aun de rodillas -Tu sabes que yo no puedo cuidar de Sasuke-Kun diariamente- Murmuré realmente triste, en cierta forma sentía que era mi culpa toda la situación -¿Podrías cuidar de Sasuke-Kun? ¡Serian cosas pequeñas!- Me adelante -Por ejemplo que coma bien- la mire con súplica -Que se cuide del frío- Mi labio inferior tembló levemente sin entender la razón -Le gustan mucho los tomates, la pasta de okaka y es a veces un tanto terco...-

-Claro Mikoto-Sama- Dijo Hinata sonriendome con inocencia y dulzura, me sentí un poco mal por empujarla a ello,pero seria bueno para ambos, de eso estaba segura.

-Te lo agradeceré eternamente- Sonreí para darle un beso en la frente* y desaparecer envuelta en mariposas blancas.

Una vez fuera de la mente de Hinata la mire desde mi altura y note como sonreía dormida.

-Siempre te lo agradecere- Dije acariciando su mejilla "Gracias por ser como eres Hinata, por tener un corazón tan gentil" a complete en mi mente para emprender el camino al apartamento de Sasuke y hacerle una visita rápida a el y a otra persona "Cambiare la historia que tienen planeada destinos" pensé mirando el cielo determinada "Lo haré, aunque tenga que llevar esto a las ultimas consecuencias... al menos para mi" suspire y apreté mis puños apresurando mi paso.

Era hora de dejar de jugar el rol pasivo en esta historia.

Al llegar al departamento de Sasuke lo encontré acostado de lado con el flequillo pegado a su frente y moviéndose de un lado a otro, tenia una pesadilla. Hice las posiciones de manos correspondientes y entre en el sueño de Sasuke.

-Ni-i-S-san- Dijo Sasuke mientras Itachi se acercaba a el con su Katana llena de la sangre de sus padres.

-Suficiente- Dije con la forma de Mikoto Uchiha y con mi brazo en posición horizontal desapareciendo todo en mariposas blancas y absorviendo algo de energia -Sasuke-Kun- Dije acercando me y acariciándole la mejilla -Ya paso mi cielo- Dije sonriendole como hacia Mikoto en sus sueños y tratando de sanar un poco la Psique de Sasuke con respecto al trauma que tenia.

-¿Por que?- Murmuro Sasuke -¿¡Por que diablos lo hizo!?- Grito furioso asustandome ligeramente por el cambio tan brusco y la rabia que emanaba de el, las lágrimas que asomaban en las esquinas de sus ojos -¿Porque EL tuvo que hacer algo como esto?- Pregunto roto mirando las paredes llenas de sangre

-Sasuke-Kun- Dije triste por su apariencia herida y cambie el entorno colocando el apasible jardin que habiamos visitado anteriormente -Hijo hay... cosas que no sabes- Murmuré dolida arrodillandome para estar a su altura "no me corresponde decirle la verdad" pensé raprochandome internamente -¿Te has preguntado internamente porque Itachi-Kun lo hizo?¿Lo has analizado?- Acaricie su mejilla -Sasuke, hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes...- "Y creo que Hinata-Chan sera un gran apoyo cuando se llegue el momento adecuado y la verdad de todo te sea revelada." Pense para mi -Pero quiero que entiendas que los padres no somos perfectos, cometemos errores... errores terribles, a veces lo hacemos creyendo que estamos en lo correcto o que por lo menos es lo correcto en su momento... Todo con la simple ilusion... de que lo estamos haciendo por el futuro de nuestros hijos, para que esten seguros- Lo abrase con fuerzas -¿Nos querrías menos si supieras que tomamos decisiones equivocadas? ¿que por nuestras propias decisiones malas pagamos una cuota alta? ¿que a veces las personas no son buenas o malas... solo humanos?- Dije escondiendo mi rostro en el pequeño hueco del cuello de Sasuke, ocultando mi propia verguenza por mis errores y todas las veces que enmudeci ante los designios de las destinos, aun sabiendo que con cada uno una parte de mi era denigrada o extinguida poco a poco hasta que solo quedaba una sobra de mi propia existencia, una sombra de lo que estaba destinada a ser o hacer.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Oka-San?- Dijo revolviendose y soltandose de mi abrazo -¿¡Que es lo que hicieron!?- Insistio al borde de la histeria.

-Sasuke-Kun- Murmure mientras sentia mi nariz caliente y unas intesas ganas de llorar de verdad, no fingida -Quiero decir que lo siento... que nada de esto debio suceder asi y...- Trague fuertemente para recuperar la fortaleza perdida -Que lo sentimos mucho, cuando descubras la verdad por favor... perdonanos por nuestros errores- Dije para desaparecer en miles de mariposas blancas no sin antes asergurarme de manejar la conciencia de Sasuke para que entrara en un sueño profundo y no despertara de golpe como la ultima vez.

Al salir de la conciencia de Sasuke me sentia no solo agotada fisicamente (No podia tocar la energia que iba a entregar aTsukiyomi), sino tambien emocionalmente "Perdonales, por favor... Perdoname, onegai, onegai" Pense arrodillandome al pie del futon de Sasuke que dormia con una respiracion acompasada.

Luego de un momento me endereze, no podia simplemente derrumbarme, si lo hacia era como dejarle el campo libre a las destinos y estaba decidida a no permitirlo nuevamente, ya no.

Mire los ligeros razguños de Sasuke y el ocasional moreton asi que le cure un poco antes de irme, no sin antes besar su frente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Hatake Kakashi, tenia demasiados sentimentos encontrados: Ira, remordimiento, culpabilidad... y asombrosamente en medio de esa bola de sentimientos encontrados y mal mezclados habia cierta cantidad de satisfaccion con respecto a lo que habia hecho. Pase siglos perdiendo mi verdadera esencia, y ahora luego de tanto tiempo sentia esa chispa, esa voluntad imparable... esa vida. Me habia perdido a mi misma luego de que me degradaran de Megami a Yume, de ver tantas injusticias por parte de quienes cuidan de la existencia de todos. y en todo ese tiempo, esos siglos, los pase autocastigandome, exiliada por voluntad propia regodeandome en mi miseria cuando lo que tenia que hacer era simplemente *Hacer algo, cambiar las cosas*. No podia cambiar el pasado pero si podia cambiar el futuro si hacia algo ahora.

Al llegar a la casa de Kakashi en busca de informacion algunos de sus perros levantaban la cabeza y olfateaban el aire, no me sorprendio los animales son muy sensibles a las presencias.

Cuando entre al cuarto del humilde departamento de Kakashi lo encontre sudando y dando vueltas en la cama. suspire de manera casina mientras mi brazo dolia poco a poco mas, al parecer tanto el Sensei como el alumno sufrian de pesadillas intesas.

Me pare de frente a Kakashi haciendo los respectivos sellos de anclaje antes de entrar en la mente de Kakashi ya que aunque no era un integrante del clan Yamanaka (Al que tenemos prohibido entrar en sus mentes sin previo anclaje) igual podian haber sellos de ese clan para resguardar los secretos de la nacion. luego de terminar el respectivo procedimiento entre en la mente de Kakashi y adopte la apariencia de una joven Kunoichi de cabello color Plata, largo, liso y ojos cafe ligeramente rojizo, botas con un pequeño tacon, pantalon negro y sueter negro ajustado manga larga (todo bastante similar a la ropa de Kakashi). Me movi lentamente por los pasillos de la pesadilla con mucha cautela hasta llegar donde un Kakashi adulto estaba arrodillado con los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras lloraba cubierto de sangre, al estar mas cerca de el pude ver cuerpos tirados al descuido: Sakumo ,Minato , Rin y Obito. mi estomago se revolvio, los sentimientos de Kakashi eran tan intensos que sentian que me afectaban un poco.

Como pude me acerque lentamente y toque su hombro mientras absorvia energia y desaparecia todo, en lugar de eso decidida coloque un recuerdo de su antiguo equipo riendo con su Sensei Minato Namikaze, y lo mejore un poco al cambiar un tanto la interaccion de de Obito y los demas con Kakashi.

-¿Que?... ¿¡Pero que!?- Dijo Kakashi en Shok -¿Quien diablos eres tu?- Pregunto paralizado mirandome y sonrei incomoda.

-¿Nee y esa cara Bakashi?- Pregunto Obito Uchiha a un Kakashi adulto en Shok total al verle vivo y sonriente.

-¿O-obito, en verdad eres tu?- pregunto Kakashi.

-¡Quien si no Bakashi! Nee Rin-Chan, Creo que Bakashi se golpeo en la cabeza muy duro en los entrenamientos- Dijo Obito mirando a Rin con un tierno sonrojo -¡creo que deberias examinarlo!-

-¡Obito-Kun! ¡ya te dije que no le dijeras asi a Kakashi-Kun!- Dijo una Rin abochornada mientras se acercaba y yo me aprovechaba de colocarme detras de Kakashi y mientras colocaba mis manos sobre las de Rin que supuestamente le estaba haciendo un "diagnostico" mediante Chakra, pero en realida era yo recolectando informacion util, reparando un poco la Psique de Kakashi de tantos traumas y recolectando energia. - Mmm, todo esta bien con Kakashi-Kun- Dijo Rin parpadeando al terminar mi trabajo.

-No lo creo- Dijo Obito mientras miraba a Kakashi con una mueca graciosas -Actua demasiado raro, pareciera que vio a un fantasma- Dijo Obito retorciendose como un gusano al decir "fantasma".

-Quizas solo esta asombrado de verles- Dije encogiendome de hombros mientras me sentaba relativamente cerca de Kakashi.

-Oh... suena logico- Dijeron tanto Rin como Obito.

-¿Si... y tu quien eres?- Pregunto Kakashi de nuevo ya menos alterado.

-No se, tu me creaste Kashi-Kun- Dije sonriendo con desinteres mientras me tiraba en la grama -¿Tu dime?- Dije, ya no me sentia culpable por mentir, tenia que hacer esto.

Al llevar ya un rato recolectando energia y con un Kakashi demasiado aturdido como para preguntar o tomarme en cuenta la molestia en mi brazo se fue haciendo mas intensa por momentos, respire profundo para amortizar el dolor y movi mi brazo en una pocision horizontal para desaparecer en miles de mariposas blancas.

-Estoy agotada- "Y molida" Dije acompletan luego en mi mente.

-Yo tambien lo estaria, mis pesadillas no son fáciles de desaparecer- Dijo una voz suave y un tanto divertida -¿Nee? ¿porque interrumpiste la pesadilla?- Pregunto un tanto confundida.

-Yume-Chan... Yo... Etto- Dije poniendome recta en un instante y sonriendo tranquila -No podia seguir sin hacer nada... ¿La pesadilla la creaste tu?- Pregunte sin dejar ver lo tensa que estaba.

-Tsukihime-Sama- Dijo la dueña de la voz saliendo de la oscuridad, mostrando un rostro de bellas facciones exoticas con ojos grandes de color violeta y sonrisa facil -Usted sabe que si- Su mirada se volvio un poco triste -Es lo unico que ocasiono al entrar en una mente... Ademas las Destinos ultimamente me han llamado para darme ordenes- Dijo incomoda

-¿Sabes el por que?- Pregunte con genuina curiosidad "¿Y si saben algo? ¡Hay por Tsukiyomi! ¡necesito mas tiempo!" Pense un tanto angustiada sin dejar ver mi panico.

-Tsukihime-Sama usted sabe que no me dirian nada soy muy poca cosa para ellas- Dijo suavemente mientras su mirada se volvia un tanto oscura.

-No les hagas caso- Dije segura mientras mi brazo pulsaba de manera dolorosa y las nauseas por el sobre esfuerzo me visitaban.

-¡Tsukihime-Sama! ¿Esta bien!?- pregunto mientras se paraba en las puntas de los pies, tomaba mi bazo y levantaba la manga para ver las marcas carmesi de mi brazo.

-Estaria mejor si dejaran de usar el "Sama", ya les dije "Chan" o "San" estan bien para mi y me hacen sentir mas comoda Yume-Chan- Dije sonriendo mientra quitaba mi brazo con cuidado de las manos de Yume -¿Que tal si nos vamos al plano celestial?, Tsukiyomi-Sama ya esta llamando a todos los Yume's.-

-¡Si!... ¿Segura que estara bien?- Me pregunto y incline un poco mi cabeza y le sonrei ya que facilmente soy una cabeza mas alta -Le llevare un poco de unguento mas tarde- Dijo segura.

-Descuida, aun me queda del que me mandaron con Yami-San- Dije abriendo un portal para que nos fueramos las dos.

Al apenas entrar en el palacio de Tsukiyomi Yume se adelanto mientras yo tomaba un poco de aire para quitar un tanto las nauseas y controlar el agotamiento.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!- Grito Tsukiyomi como un poseso amargado.

-Ya voy mi Señor- Murmure entre dientes con unas ganas de gritar también.

-Por que diantres tardaste tanto!- Gruño Tsukiyomi y yo saque la esfera de energia de mi manga y se la entregue con mucha mas energia de la que usualmente recogia -Hmp, Deberias trabajar asi mas seguido- Murmuro mirandome por un instante y alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Si mi Señor- Dije de manera educada y me fui velozmente de alli caminando con rumbo a mi habitacion "Tal vez si me quitaras esa horrible marca para llamarme seria mucho mas productiva" Pense un tanto resentida asi que tome una profunda bocanada de aire para controlarme y seguir, en unas pocas horas tendria que levantarme de nuevo y ir al matad... a la sala de entrenamiento con Gin -Le dare lo que quiere- Dije y abri la puerta y me fui desvistiendo con ayuda de mi brazo izquierdo, puse unguento en mi brazo derecho y luego me puse una Yukata sencilla sin mangas "Te dare lo que quieres Tsukiyomi, toda la energia que ambicionas, pero eso solo sera para ayudarme a tener mi cuartada... disfruta de tu avaricia por ahora" Pense con un poco de resentimiento.

 ** _CONTINUARA..._** ** _Bueno ya se que mas de alguno me querra matar por semejante irresponsabilidad (Y estan en todo su derecho a pesar de que tengo muy buenas razones para justificar mi ausencia), ahora bien. ¿Que les parecio el capitulo?._** ** _A pesar de que esta historia esta catalogada en comedia este cap es crucial para un desarrollo logico de la trama de la historia en cuestion, esto en palabras del buen Shino-kun, pero si les ha gustado la trama de este cap podria hacer algunos detallitos mas adelante._** ** _PDT: al que adivine lo que estaba buscando Tsukihime específicamente en el capitulo tendra una mencion especial en el siguiente cap... que esperemos, salga mas rapido que este. n.nU_** ** _PDT2: Perdonenme por no responder los comentarios, pero queria actualizar lo antes posible /3._** ** _*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_** ** _Aclaraciones:_** ** _*Beso en la Frente: los besos en la frente denotan proteccion y cariño._** ** _*Yume-Chan: Yume-Chan se llama Yume y posee el mismo titulo como sirvienta de Tsukiyomi, curiosamente ella no puede crear sueños, al contrario su especialidad al igual que la de muy pocos Yume's son las pesadillas._** ** _Ahora si!_** ** _MIL BESOS PEGAJOSOS Y ABRAZOS ASFIXIANTES 3_**


	6. Almuerzo

**_OCTUBRE 17 DEL 2019_** ** _Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes en la presente obra no me pertenecen (a excepción de los personajes propios que son pocos), pero al contrario la trama es totalmente mía por ello esta prohibida su copia sin mi previa autorización._** ** _-Diálogo-_** ** _\- Acción._** ** _"Pensamiento"_** ** _*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* cambio de escena_** ** _Nota de la autora: la trama no va a ser apegada al manga en este fic, al igual que los personajes tendrán ligeros cambios de personalidad gracias a diversos eventos y además posible y ligero lenguaje soez._** ** _Notas personales de la autora y agradecimientos al final._** ** _¡Ahora si, a leer!_** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _En la Dimensión celestial_**

La sangre brotaba de mi labio partido gracias al potente golpe de Gin luego de que milagrosamente pudiera atinarle una patada en la espinilla (Patético lo se... ¡pero es un inicio!), sin embargo mientras me reincorporo mi mente esta centrada en algunas preguntas internas ¿Que tal le ira a Hinata y Sasuke? ¿Como sigue la inestable Psique de Sasuke? ¿Como se lo tomo al despertar? muchas cosas rondan mi mente de manera constante distrayéndome del momento en el que estoy.

-¿Tan rápido estas acabada?- Pregunta Gin con su rostro de bonitas facciones, cabello largo y negro, un poco revuelto -Ni siquiera se porque volviste a entrenar, no tiene sentido, ni puedes dar un golpe decente.- Dice en tono burlón dándome la espalda con la soberbia que solo podría tener una creación de Susanoo y Amateratsu.

-No se confíe tanto Gin-Sama- Dije con la ultima poca fuerza que me queda tomando el ejemplo de tantas vidas honorables que he visto pasar -, Soy bastante determinada cuando quiero aprender algo.- Sonrió levemente mientras a fuerza de voluntad me levanto de nuevo

En Konoha, Clan Hyuga

-Mmmm- Murmuro Hinata despertando bien temprano como de costumbre, se desperezo e estiro y noto algo realmente raro...¡No le dolía el cuerpo! con cuidado y un poco de curiosidad se subió las mangas largas de su pijama lila N-no tengo los golpes de Uchiha-Kun, Mikoto-Sama... ella realmente me... curo Pensó realmente asombrada y corrió al baño a mirarse en el espejo, solo tenia uno que otro rojo pero los cortes feos y raspones habían desaparecido -Ese Jutsu es... asombroso- Murmuro sintiendo una curiosidad e interés increíble por este.

Luego de un rato observándose en el espejo Hinata se fue al baño y regreso a su habitación envuelta en una toalla mientras buscaba su ropa, el sello de Mikoto-Sama permanecía en el mismo lugar, una vez eligió su ropa y se seco su corto cabello azul se coloco la ropa usual y fue a preparar el almuerzo de su equipo y algo para Uchiha-Kun y ella, al final se decidió por hacer unos onigiris de tomate y atún para todos. En cuanto termino se lavo y seco las manos para luego ordenar todo en sus respectivas cajas cosa que hizo con calma hasta que llego la hora del desayuno y se sentó con la mirada de odio de Neji, de decepción de su Padre y extrañamente la mirada de reojo (sin desprecio) de Hanabi... esta ultima era rara sin dudas pero le gustaba muchísimo mas que la habitual.

-B buenos días Oto-Sama, Nii-San, Nee-Chan- Saludo cortésmente sin esperar que realmente alguien le respondiera (habitualmente nadie lo hacia).

-Buenos días... Nee-San- Saludo Hanabi tomando su Jugo sin mirar a absolutamente Nadie cosa que casi causa un infarto a todos los presente.

-...- Hinata le sonrió de manera tímida a Hanabi y El desayuno paso de manera silenciosa. Una vez este término Hinata se fue como de costumbre al lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 8.

-Buenos días Hinata- Saludo Shino tan serio como siempre lo que le saco una pequeña sonrisa a Hinata.

-Buenos días Shino-Kun- Saludo Hinata -¿Kurenai-Sensei aun no ha llegado?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Viene en camino según mis insectos, lo mismo Kiba- Aviso Shino.

-Gracias Shino-Kun- Dijo Hinata -Parece que llegamos un poco mas temprano de lo habitual- murmuro.

-20 minutos- Dijo Shino terminando la conversación.

Konoha, Departamento de Sasuke Uchiha.

-...- Sasuke llevaba al menos 30 minutos despierto mirando el techo con una mirada vacía perdido en su propio mundo "¿Que fue lo que quiso decirme Oka-San? ¿Itachi... que hiciste y por que?" pensó ensimismado.

luego de aproximadamente 15 minutos mas de mirar al techo y buscar respuestas (sin llegar a mas que vagas ideas de donde buscar información) Sasuke decidió levantarse y iniciar su día tomando un baño y haciendo sus cosas habituales, una vez fuera del baño con solo una toalla enredada en la cintura observo su cuerpo y se percato de que los pocos moretones que le habían causado Kakashi y la Hyuga se habían desaparecido -Realmente tienes tus secretos Oka-san.- Dijo con admiración y un leve deje de amargura, mientras observaba sus brazos, costados y por ultimo la marca encima de su pecho mirándola fijamente ¿que le viste a la Hyuga? realmente me puede ser útil en algo mas que la visión? pensó seriamente para luego tomar su ropa habitual y vestirse, no es como si tuviera prisa Kakashi jamás llegaba a la hora y no les enseñaba la gran cosa en realidad, pero si algo le había enseñado Mikoto Uchiha a Sasuke era a ser puntual y responsable aunque los demás fueran unos irresponsables. La única que llegaba a tiempo casi siempre era Sakura y era bastante incomodo para el ya que sentía las miradas de la rosada encima de el todo, TODO, el tiempo.

-Debo comprar comida- Pensó cansado al mirar su vacía nevera y tomar un pedazo de pan de dudosa frescura y un tomate.

\-- Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura miraron detenidamente a su Sensei.

-¡Usted no es Kakashi-Sensei! Es un impostor ¡En Serio!- Dijo Naruto desconfiado.

-Me duele admitirlo pero Naruto tiene Razón- Murmuro Sakura atragantándose con esas simples palabras ¡Esto no es posible, Naruto tiene razón! ¿¡Que sigue!? ¿Naruto siendo Hokage como tanto dice? Pensó Sakura con la Cara azul.

\-- Sasuke no dijo nada pero en su interior estaba de acuerdo con esos dos y todo esto por una simple razón Kakashi Hatake había llegado a tiempo (con 3 minutos de retraso) y eso era inaudito imposible pero estaba pasando y era mas sencillo creer que era un doble a que fuera el.

Kakashi simplemente se dedico a mirarlos con esa mirada aburrida que tanto le caracterizaba Bola de idiotas, tan de buen humor que me levante para enseñarles y estos tontos no lo aprecian debería mandarlos a buscar un gato o un perro extraviado solamente para disfrutar un rato Pensó Kakashi maliciosamente sonriendo ligeramente de manera diabólica por debajo de su mascara, pero el recuerdo de su equipo y Sensei le quitaron todo plan de hacerles perder el tiempo Ah Minato-Sensei lamento no ser tan bueno y paciente como usted para estas cosas Pensó decaído por si mismo Pero aun no es tarde..

-Muy bien trio de mocosos- Dijo Kakashi tronándose el cuello para armarse de paciencia* -Hoy les enseñare algunos Jutsus según su elemento- Dijo lo mas paciente posible

\-- Los tres chicos le miraron.

-Ya en serio Es obvio que no eres Kakashi-Sensei pero- Dijo Naruto mirándolo fijamente Seas quien seas, sigue así- Dijo Naruto dando una de sus conocidas sonrisas zorrunas mientras Sakura asentía y Sasuke los seguía internamente.

-Son una bola de idiotas- Dijo Kakashi.

-Hinata, buen entrenamiento- Comento Kurenai con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras tomaba el almuerzo que le pasaba Hinata con agradecimiento.

-Hi- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa ya que hoy Shino y Kiba la habían tomado un poco mas enserio por ordenes de Kurenai Sensei en los entrenamientos, tenia un labio partido por el cual Kiba le seguía pidiendo disculpas pero estaba sumamente satisfecha ya que ella le había dejado uno que otro moretón a Kiba y Shino.

-Yo sigo pensando que no deberíamos ser tan bruscos con Hinata- Dijo Kiba avergonzado por partirle el labio a Hinata.

-Yo creo que es bueno ¿Por que? Porque en el campo de batalla no serán blandos porque sea mujer y los camaradas se ayudan a mejorar mutuamente- Dijo Shino tomando el almuerzo que le entregaba Hinata con una sonrisa tímida.

-Kiba-Kun, no te preocupes por mi labio se curara rápido- Dijo sin tartamudear y lentamente Además estoy de acuerdo con Shino-Kun, necesito mejorar y ustedes me pueden ayudar- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba su comida a Kiba y un bocadillo para Akamaru haciendo que este ultimo le diera una lamida agradecida.

-Pero- Dijo Kiba con un ligero sonrojo en la mejilla izquierda.

-Sin peros Kiba, Hinata están Shinobi como tu y como tal debe entrenar bien- Dijo Kurenai con el ceño ligeramente fruncido recordando a Asuma de Gennin y su actitud irritante Las Kunoichis debemos ser fuertes para enfrentar el mundo Shinobi además esos Hyugas Pensó Kurenai para si mientras cerraba los ojos irritada mientras saboreaba la comida de Hinata !Dios que rico esta esto¡!Hinata tiene magia para la comida¡ Pensó degustando la comida que Hinata preparo con cariño.

-¡Hinata pero que bueno te quedo esto, cocinas mejor que mi Oka-San¡- Dijo Kiba mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Correcto.- Dijo Shino

-Gracias- Dijo Hinata con un ligero sonrojo guardando su almuerzo y el de Sasuke para mas tarde -¡Oh, se me olvidaba¡- murmuro buscando en su mochila Prepare algunos ungüentos hace unos días- Dijo sacando tres envases de tamaño compacto y entregándole uno a cada uno

-¡Gracias¡- Dijeron los tres

-Mmm Kurenai-Sensei- Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos -¿Usted sabe donde puedo encontrar algunos tomos de Jutsus médicos?- Pregunto suavemente.

-Claro, es mas tengo un tomo que escribió Tsunade Senju, Nieta del primer Hokage- Dijo con una sonrisa al ver el interés de Hinata Si lo quieres es tuyo, a mi no se me da mucho la medicina- Murmuro abochornada

-Me gustaría muchísimo Kurenai-Sensei- Dijo Hinata

-¡Ah¡- Se quejo Naruto tirado en el suelo luego de intentar hacer un jutsu de aire por decimoséptima vez.

-Ya casi lo logras, sigue practicando- Dijo Kakashi desde la rama de un árbol leyendo su famoso libro naranja mientras sus estudiantes destruían el campo de entrenamiento intentando manejar Jutsus de acuerdo a su naturaleza de Chakra Sakura vas muy bien pero camina un par de pasos al frente, mi árbol esta temblando un poco y es molesto leer así- Dijo Kakashi

-¡Si Kakashi-Sensei¡- Dijo Sakura bastante animada por aprender algo mas que como llegar tarde y dar escusas de un niño de 7 años.

-Hmp- Gruño Sasuke satisfecho y sudado por manejar el Jutsu que Kakashi le había enseñado

-Bien eso será todo por hoy, sigan practicando y si todos manejan su Jutsu para dentro de 4 días tal vez les enseñe otro...quizás.- Murmuro Kakashi guardando su libro y desapareciendo del lugar y dejando solo unas hojas donde antes estaba

-¡Queeeeee¡- Grito Naruto feliz Me gusta este tipo sea quien sea !Enserio¡- Dijo dando puñetazos al aire.

-¡No te alegres tanto Baka! recuerda que debes aprender el Jutsu y hasta el momento no haz avanzado- Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos No como mi Sasuke-Kun que ya lo manejoy nos dejo atrás!Pero al menos no voy tan retrasada como Naruto ¡Cha¡¡ Pensó un poco mas animada.

-¡Ya verán que lo manejare para la fecha que dijo el reemplazo de Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Enserio!- Dijo Naruto determinado Es mas, lo hare tan genial que me felicitara- Dijo cerrando los ojos y asintiendo.

-Sasuke-Kun te traje el almuerzo- Dijo Sakura ignorando a Naruto y mirando a Sasuke con un sonrojo en realidad era el mío pero el que le prepare a Sasuke-Kun se carbonizo un poco así que le daré el que me hizo mi madre Pensó sonrojándose aun mas Podemos almorzar juntos- Dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados Y después mmm ir por un te o-

-Mmm Sakura-Chan- Dijo Naruto con una gotita mientras la veía hablar emocionada y sola El Teme ya se fue, pero podemos almorzar juntos de seguro te quedo muy sabrosa la comida- Dijo animado por pasar un rato junto a Sakura

-¡Queee!- Dijo Sakura con una aura depresiva Sasuke-Kuuun ¿¡Porqueeee!? Pensó deprimida.

-Así es el Sakura-Chan, todo un Teme de primera, Pero no te preocupes ¡Yo almorzare contigo!- Dijo animado mientras su estomago gruñía

-No Ya se me quito el hambre.- Dijo Sakura dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar

-Oh esta bien ¡Nos vemos Sakura-Chan!- Dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa a Sakura aunque esta le ignoraba Almorzare solo- Dijo para mirar el suelo

-Que descuido- Gruño Kakashi apareciendo en un árbol y limpiando su famoso librito* Oh Naruto… estas ahí- Le miro aburrido guardando su Icha Icha con reverencia Pensé que te habías ido a almorzar ya-

-Ah Kage-Kashi-Sensei*- Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca mientras Kakashi se bajaba de árbol y empezaba a caminar hacia el Yo etto-

-Como sea, vamos al Ichiraku- Dijo Kakashi

-Pero no tengo dinero- Dijo Naruto apenado

-Yo invito.- Dijo Caminando sin mirar atrás Kushina me mataría si no lo hiciera después de todo lo que hicieron por mi Pensó con remordimientos por no haber estado mas al pendiente de el hijo de su Sensei

-¿!Enserio!?- Dijo animado Naruto

-Enserio. Pero no mas de 2 Tazones de Rameen... Y con verduras- Dijo suspirando era un Sensei tacaño ¿Qué mas podía decir en su defensa?

-Esta bien ¿Con carne extra?- Pregunto con baba en su barbilla

-Si- Suspiro el Sensei viendo de reojo a su alumno

-Hyuga- Dijo Sasuke para hacer saber a esta su presencia.

-Uchiha-Kun- Saludo Hinata dejando de practicar su puño suave.

-Empecemos- Murmuro Sasuke un tanto cansado por tanto intentar el Jutsu y lograr dominarlo.

-Etto Uchiha-Kun- Dijo Hinata apretando sus manos ¿No quieres almorzar primero? Traje el almuerzo para los dos- Pregunto algo nerviosa por la reacción de Sasuke, estaba acostumbrada a llevar el almuerzo para su equipo, era algo que la distraía de todos sus problemas, pero no sabia como lo iba a interpretar Sasuke aunque fuera pedido de Mikoto-Sama.

GRUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

Sasuke la miro fastidiado y la iba a despreciar de mala manera, pero su estomago pobremente alimentado lo traiciono feamente, lo que hizo enrojecer muy ligeramente al Uchiha y a Hinata sonreír levemente para buscar los almuerzos.

-Ten Uchiha-Kun- Dijo Hinata entregándole el almuerzo.

-Gracias- Dijo Sasuke entre avergonzado y irritado abriendo el bento para encontrarse con unos onigiris de tomate y atún que se le hicieron agua a la boca De seguro ni los cocino ella. Pensó degustando la comida que estaba buenísima No. No lo hizo ella..

-No es nada, Uchiha-Kun- Dijo Hinata sentándose a una distancia prudente de Sasuke, mas o menos unos 2 metros ¿Debería decirle a Uchiha-Kun que Mikoto-Sama me pidió que le preparara el almuerzo? no Tal vez se moleste con ella Uchiha-Kun tiene un carácter similar al de Niisan Debatió mentalmente Suelo cocinar para mis compañeros de equipo.- Dijo suave y lentamente pensando en lo relajante que era cocinar mientras comía su propio bento.

\-- Sasuke iba a hablar pero prefirió entrecerrar sus ojos para mirar a la Hyuga con escepticismo Sigo sin creerle nada. De seguro solo lo dice para impresionar Pensó sin dejar de comer su bento.

2 Horas y media después

-¡Hyuga! ¡como diantres te explico que debes soltar el cuerpo, estas demasiado rígida y lenta!- Gruño Sasuke intentando no maltratar, demasiado, a Hinata por petición de su madre.

-E-el Estilo d-del puño suave e-es así- Dijo Hinata tartamudeando por la presión y la velocidad de sus palabras Y-yo…-

-Respira.- Bufo Sasuke con ganas de arrancarse el cabello No eres una Hyuga usual, no pelees como tal- Dijo tomando un respiro

-Pero Oto-Sama- Dijo lentamente Yo esta bien- Dijo cambiando un poco su postura abriendo mas sus piernas y relajando los músculos tensos

-Bien.- Dio un puñetazo que Hinata esquivo mas fácilmente que el anterior y Sasuke sonrió levemente medio cansado Sigue así Hyuga- Sasuke dio un quiebre de cadera y le dio una patada en el costado que Hinata desvió con un suave giro que luego convirtió en una patada barredora baja.

Así siguieron un buen rato hasta que la estamina de Hinata flaqueo y cayo al suelo

-Eso es un problema- Dijo Sasuke jadeando un poco y a punto de seguirla en el suelo, estaba muy cansado.

-Lo se mi estamina es baja, Oto-San siempre se queja de eso- Dijo Hinata desde el suelo

-No es tan mala, pero debemos mejorarla ambos- Gruño Sasuke

-El Sensei de Niisan le ayudo a mejorarla, su nombre es Gai-Sensei- Dijo Hinata levantándose con los músculos doloridos como nunca Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a el como mejorar.-

-Sera mejor espiarlos- Dijo Sasuke determinado a que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos, suficiente tenia con Hinata en su opinión.

-Esta bien- Dijo Hinata respirando pesadamente -Por cierto hice ungüento- Dijo llegando donde Sasuke con dos potecitos y aplicándose un poco del personal de ella.

-Hmp- Masculino Sasuke extendiendo la mano para agarrar uno -...- se sentó bajo la sombra y empezó a aplicarse un poco en las zonas a doloridas -Gracias, Hyüga.- murmuro bajo

 ** _CONTINUARA..._** ** _Tronándose el cuello para armarse de paciencia* Habito que tiene algunas personas (su querida autora) Para controlar el estrés._** ** _Limpiando su libro con reverencia* Kakashi jamás, JAMAS, dejaría su precioso Icha Icha. Si, fue a propósito._** ** _Kage-Kashi* Sombra-Kashi, Naruto no cree que ese sea Kakashi-Sensei, pero secretamente (O quizás no tan secretamente) lo prefiere al usual (como todos probablemente._** ** _GRUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* No se que opinan ustedes pero en mi opinión así suena un estomago hambriento jajajaja XD_** ** _PDT: si alguna/o tiene Telegram les invito a unirse a mi canal con el enlace de invitacion KimihikoFicsSH donde aviso sobre actualizaciónes, otros fic's y temas para personalizar._** ** _Besos y Abrazos asfixiantes_** ** _Kimihiko Himura-Sama_**


End file.
